Hemsut the Prophet
“Men mistook measurement for understanding. And they always had to put themselves at the center of everything. That was their greatest conceit. The earth is becoming warmer-it must be our fault! The mountain is destroying us-we have not propitiated the gods! It rains too much, it rains too little-a comfort to think that these things are somehow connected to our behavior, that if only we lived a little better, a little more frugally, our virtue would be rewarded. But here was nature, sweeping toward him-unknowable, all-conquering, indifferent-and he saw in her fires the futility of human pretensions.” - Hemsut during the destruction of Pompeii Hemsut known more commonly in history Hemsut the Prophet, and was a slave and a prophet who saw the fall of Pompeii and many other falls like the one of Roman Empire and a place like Constantinople. Hemsut is the mother to Qetesh with her fellow slave husband Celtic Gladiator Milo. History Hemsut was born in 1180 BC at the end of the Trojan War, and is the only daughter born to Achaeans Hero Achilles and Trojan/Egpytian princess Briseis, due to her father's death when she was still in her mother's womb it caused her mother extreme heartbreak and cause her mother to cast a spell on herself (while still pregnant) to never know the pain of a broken heart which turned into a curse on her bloodline. If any of her descends fall in love with someone who isn't related to them while watch there lover died a painful and horrible death. The curse didn't get broken until her modern day descent Hariti Solanaceae broke it by falling in love with Román Tepes. In her own opinion she deserves way better. Appearance Personality Powers Witches Powers Magic: has access to Magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, its users have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. * Potion Creation: can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. Some potions come in different forms of liquid, such as jelly, stew, brew, or even soup. They can also be made into solid form, often pills, powder, candy, and possibly drugs. * Spell Casting: can cast spells, an action that allows one to magically alter reality to varying extents. It is often a series of words that take effect when spoken, though others are able to cast spells merely by thinking, with gestures, with magical objects or through a ritual of some sort. Destiny Manipulation: User is able to perceive, shape and manipulate destiny allowing them to affect reality in several ways both overt and hidden. Many users have an object that is physical manifestation of this power, common forms being Book or Spindle and a cutting tool. Precognition: Users have the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. While not being able to select futures or travel through time, these visions may assist in possible courses of action. * Precognitive Speech: The user can perceive future and/or recite/prophesy it aloud, they may be aware of the process and able to control it, or it may be completely involuntary and/or be uttered in trance. Possessions Trivia * In Egyptian mythology, Hemsut (or Hemuset) were the Goddesses of Fate, destiny and protection in Ancient Egypt. They were closely associated with the concept of the ka (life force or spirit) and could be seen as the female personification of the masculine ka. They could also be seen as the personification of the creative potential in the primeaval water from which everything was created. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Psychics Category:The Great Family Category:Deceased Characters Category:Oracle Category:Historical Figures